WIWD/Campaign Lyrics
These are the lyrics to WIWD's campaigns. National Campaigns Get Ready (1989-1990) Sittin' down by the bay Walk down any street You can see that something's coming, The Archipelago's feeling the heat We're all looking forward, Anticipation's high, And anything can happen all the time So Get Ready, It's All Right Here on Channel 12! Here come the 90's Are you ready for that? It's a whole new game Are you ready to play? Channel 12 is coming Like a runaway cruise So come on Come on, And Get Ready! Get Ready! (Wuhu Island!) It's All Right Here, on W-I-W-D Channel 12! Get Ready (1990-1991) There never was a place That can make you feel the way that this will It's all right! If there ever was place That can make your dreams real, this will It's outta sight! So fee, fi, fo, fum Look out Wuhu Island, 'cause here we come! Channel 12 has got so much for you, So Get Ready! Get Ready! It's all right here, and you'll love it too, So Get Ready! Get Ready for Channel 12! Get ready, 'cause it's all right here Get ready, 'cause here we come Get Ready for Channel 12 Get ready, ready (woohoo) Wuhu Island! It's All Right Here on Channel 12! Local Campaigns Hello Archipelago (Version 1/"It's All Right Here" (1979-1987)) There's a feeling in the air That you can't get anywhere Except in Wuhu Island I tasted thousand yesterdays And I love the magic ways of Wuhu Island From relaxing by the bay Working hard every day Each time we touch the sky Every time we show It's all right here, you know We're all good neighbors, passing by! It's all right here, and we all know All across the archipelago Hello Wuhu Island! Hello Archipelago! It's All Right Here on Channel 12! Hello Archipelago (Version 2/"You Should See Us Now" (1981-1986)) Hello Wuhu Island! It's All Right Here What a surprise, Wuhu Island We got your eyes, Wuhu Island We got the shows that are the best (1981-1982) Reach For The Stars, CBS!/'(1982-1983)' Great Moments here on CBS!/'(1983-1986)' We Got The Touch on CBS! We're saying, Hello Wuhu Island Hello Wedge Island From W-I-W-D Makes no difference where I go You're the best place that I know Hello Wuhu Island! You should see us now (Hello Wuhu Island) It's all right here, and we all know All across the archipelago Hello Wuhu Island! Hello Archipelago! You should see us, now! Hello Archipelago (Version 3/"Say Hello" (1987-1991)) Say hello! (x4) Say Hello! We've got the spirit (Say Hello!) (1987-1988) '''CBS Spirit (Say Hello!)/(1988-1991) Come on, let's hear it (Say Hello!) Say Hello! (x2) Makes no difference where I go You're the best place that I know Hello Wuhu Island! Hello Wedge Island! Say Hello! (x3) It's all right here Hello Archipelago! Channel 12...says hello! '''Hello Archipelago (Version 4/"The News Leader" (1991-1999)) There's a feeling in the air That you can't get anywhere Except in Wuhu Island I tasted thousand yesterdays And I love the magic ways of Wuhu Island From relaxing by the bay Working hard every day Each time we touch the sky We're all right here Wuhu Island's News Leader We're all good neighbors, passing by! Makes no difference where I go, You're the best place that I know Hello Wuhu Island! Hello Archipelago! We're the news leader, Channel 12! Hello Archipelago (Version 5/CBS-to-ABC (1994)) There's a feeling in the air That you can't get anywhere Except in Wuhu Island I tasted thousand yesterdays And I love the magic ways of Wuhu Island We have the best of ABC TGIF, 20/20 Good shows for you all the time NYPD Blue The best of ABC News We're all good neighbors, passing by! Makes no difference where I go, We're now ABC, and we all know Hello Wuhu Island! Hello Archipelago! We're ABC Channel 12! Hello Archipelago (Version 6/50 Years (2009)) There's a feeling in the air That you can't get anywhere Except in Wuhu Island I tasted thousand yesterdays And I love the magic ways of Wuhu Island All the great memories Our 50th Anniversary We stood through the times We all have some fun The best is yet to come We're all good neighbors, passing by! Makes no difference where I go, For 50 years, you're the best I know Hello Wuhu Island! Hello Archipelago! Celebrating 50 Years on Channel 12! Category:Campaign Lyrics Category:Wuhu Island-Wedge Island Category:Channel 12